


We're Having a Baby...on a Puddlejumper

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babies, Delivering a Baby, F/M, Not A Doctor & Delivering A Baby, Pregnancy, Women Being Awesome, Women In Labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla and Rodney's child is about to be born in a stalled jumper.  In orbit.  Without Carson or Jennifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having a Baby...on a Puddlejumper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peanutbutterer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterer/gifts).



> Originally posted as comment fic ([in this post, which is now locked](http://peanutbutterer.livejournal.com/42907.html?thread=801435&style=mine)) on LJ.

"Rodney!" Teyla's voice was sharp with suppressed panic. Rodney darted into the back of the jumper and saw her leaning with one hand against the wall, the other pressed flat against her stomach. "Radio Atlantis," she said slowly, drawing a deep breath. "Tell them to send a jumper out to pick us up."

"They can't," he said. He rushed over to her side and helped her over to one of the benches. "There's a problem on the mainland. Wildfire. They're using all the jumpers to evacuate everyone. Sheppard says he can get one free to get us in a couple of hours, but--" Rodney's voice faltered.

She was bent double. Well, as double as you could be bent when you were nine months plus pregnant. He could hear a slow, steady stream of profanity as her knuckles tightened on the edge of the bench. "Then you had better get Carson or Jennifer on the radio now, because our child is about to be born in a stalled jumper in this planet's orbit instead of in Atlantis' infirmary."

Rodney eyes widened and he gulped. "Are you sure?"

Her head whipped up as she glared at him. "Am I sure?" she asked. You'd think she was facing down a Wraith Queen with that voice.

"Right." Rodney held up his hands. "You're having the baby." He paused. "Oh, shit, you're having the baby!"

Teyla bent over again, her face paling, and Rodney knew enough from Jeannie bitching at him about labor - just because she knew he wasn't good with blood and other gory biological details - to pry her hands off the bench and let her grab him instead. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. He moved so he could kneel in front of her. Maybe that would help? Right? It couldn't hurt, at least?

"I am not okay," Teyla ground out. "I am having a child. I am having _our_ child, and it _hurts_."

"Oh, God," said Rodney. His voice was almost a squeak. "Please don't kill me."

Her breathing eased up, and she gave him a wry, tired look. Okay, it was a wry, tired, irritated look, but still. It was a look. "I cannot kill you," said Teyla. "Very likely you will have to deliver this baby."

"Oh, God."

\--end--


End file.
